


[Podfic] he's alive! i'm alive! we're all alive! (oh, this case just got busted wide open)

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Bad Puns, Banter, Bickering, Boundaries, Cell Phones, Company-Mandated Psych Eval, Established Relationship, Hashtag Jokes, IHOP, Indoor Gardening, Insomnia, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Planned Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self-Hatred, Sex Difficulties, Smoking as a metaphor for sex, Sparring, Steve Rogers' depressing choices of reading material, The secret life of Bucky Barnes, Unconventional Solutions to Sex Difficulties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “No addiction. No catastrophe. And no philosophy, for fuck’s sake. You ever read anything in your life that wasn’t a downer?”Steve splays the book facedown across his thigh and rubs a bit of Bucky’s hair between forefinger and thumb. “What would be the fun in that?”OR: Steve is deeply depressed; Bucky comes back; Steve continues to be deeply depressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [he's alive! i'm alive! we're all alive! (oh, this case just got busted wide open)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584629) by [rustykitchenscissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustykitchenscissors/pseuds/rustykitchenscissors). 



 

 

 

  
****

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUzIyMUdCYmd4VTQ/view?usp=sharing) (82.1 MB)

Download [Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSnlXd1lETmQzazQ/view?usp=sharing)(41 MB)

Length: 1:29:42

Intro music: "Right Here" by Betty Who

End music: "Two Stars" by Chargaux

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gonna record a nice cheerful humorous story as a post-holiday pick-me-up. 
> 
> This...is not that story.


End file.
